


this is coming to america three

by Allipierce



Category: Class of Cardinal Sin - Covey (Album)
Genre: M/M, benji and gabe are so swaggy, fuckboy emoji, hulu doesnt just have live sports, this is a joke /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allipierce/pseuds/Allipierce
Summary: I can't draw Gozilla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	this is coming to america three

**Author's Note:**

> Covey if you see this i'm sorry

Gabe: hey Benji lol you got a dumptruck ngl *fuckboy emoji*

Benjiman: bro?

Gabe: bro.

Benjiman starts to break down sobbing

Benjiman: nobody ever said that to me before owo

Gabe: well its true, bakah

they make out


End file.
